The Mind Machine
by gravityfalls13
Summary: Phineas and ferb built a new machine that lets you enter into people's heads. . isabella is terrified that phineas might find out about her crush on him. has a lot of phinabella.. enjoy!


they were 13 now and phineas has still not known isabella's feelings for him, even though she gave him tons and tons of little hints which she guessed that he was too busy with his wild inventions to notice. "hey phineas" she asked him not bothering to add her catchphrase. "hey izzy.. aren't you gonna ask me what i am doing?"  
>he asked her with tiny laugh. "oh yeah.. whats up?" she said purposely changing the usual phrase. "just building a device that would let you enter one's mind" he said exciteldy. "wow cool! whose mind are you going in to first?" she asked.<p>"hmm.. well i havent thought about it yet but lets try yours first" he said adding the final touches to the device. isabella was happy that he chose her mind first but then something struck her.. what if phineas finds out about her crush on him. she started to get worried and started biting her nails. "are you okay?" phineas asked noticing this. "umm yeah but i was wondering... why not try someone else's mind first" she said hoping that he would change his mind.<p>

"sure.." he said wondering why she said that. "ok its done.. here put this on" phines said handing two helmet like things to isabella and ferb. since they all decided to go inside phineas's head first, phineas put some wires on his head instead of a helmet. "this is so comfortable" isbella said after she wore her helmet. "yeah, i made the inside of it really soft so that your head wont hurt... anyways, press the green button on the top and you would be transfered into my mind" phineas said with enthusiasm. they did as they were told and like phineas said, they were now in his mind.

there wasnt much there at first. isabella was hoping that she could find something in his mind that would prove that phineas liked her back. "i wish buford and baljeet were here" phineas said. "hey guys" said a voice that they knew. "buford! baljeet!.. how did you get in here?" he asked. "oh we found two extra helmet thingy's" he replied. "your mind is boring" buford said looking around at the empty space. "how did you know that this is his mind?" isabella asked him. "it doesnt take a genious to know so" he said pointing at the huge sign that said 'phineas's mind'. "wow, that is weird" phineas said scratching his head.

"watcha doin?" a tiny familier voice said. everyone looked at isabella but she shrugged. "that wasn't me!". suddenely, a purple rabbit came hopping over to them. and it kept repeating "watcha doing?" over and over again. isabella looked a bit confused. "so.. you think of me as an annoying rabbit?" she asked phineas a bit hurt. "no!  
>thats not what i think of you" he said as he was a bit shocked too.<p>

phineas's pov:  
>do i really think of isabella as a rabbit which only says one thing? no it cant be. it probably means that i think of her as an awesome rabbit (since rabbits are obvio usly awesome) infact we saw all our friends as animals and they all said what they say the most. "enough of my mind.. lets go to someone else's now" i said bored of my own mind. "we'll go into isabella's next" buford said pointing at her. "no! i mean what about ferb?" isabella said looking worried. "c'mon izzy..dont be scared. its go nna be fun" i said trying to calm her down.<p>

"yeah i guess so.. i mean how bad can it be right?" she said starting to brighten up. i gave her a nod and turned of evryone's helmets. i gave isabella my wires and helped to attach it to her head. the rest of us wore our helmets and turned it on. her mind was so bright and colourful. "wow isabella.. it looks like a rainbow threw up in here" buford said looking around in disgust.

isbella's pov:  
>the whole time i was hoping that nothing phineas related would pop up. "look everyone.. isabella's memories and secrets are inside these files" phineas said poining to a cupboard. "you must be really organised" baljeet said impressed. "here is what she thinks about her friends" phineas said holding up a file that said 'friends'.<br>mind if i look inside?" phineas asked me. "no not at all" i said feeling extremely sick in my stomache. "thanks!" he said openeing the file

to be continued..  
>sorry for the cliffhanger.. i am EVIL muahaha<p>


End file.
